


A Romance Forged By The Devil Himself

by fehynes



Series: A Love Forged By The Devil Himself [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael Langdon - Freeform, langdon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehynes/pseuds/fehynes
Summary: Being a small town girl, I didn’t really think I’d have any incredible love stories till I got older. But after a series of strange dreams and a visit to my favorite aunt, Miriam Mead, everything got turned upside down. I never thought my powers would amount to much, and I never thought they’d bring me to him.





	1. Being A Good Girl Isn’t Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, so this is my first fanfic on this site, but not my first one shared. All my friends liked the stuff I wrote on Wattpad, but I figured I’d over here. This is my first American Horror Story fanfic, but I’ve liked the show for awhile. I hope y’all like it and let me know if you have any suggestions :)

Chapter one: Being A Good Girl Isn’t Easy 

I woke up panting, drenched in sweat. Pushing the sheets off of me, I got up to go take a shower. I needed to wash this weird feeling off of me. My body aches in the strangest way. A nice hot shower will help. It’ll wake me up. Then maybe I can figure out what the hell I was dreaming about, I thought to myself. The shock of cold water against my body jolted my muscles awake. My brain was still slightly groggy. Must of been one hell of a dream. I shook my head, trying to shake the darkness of the night off. The water warmed and I began my usual routine. I dropped the bottle of shampoo and it all came rushing back to me. Auntie Miriam was taking care of someone, someone powerful. He was important. For some reason, I was being told I needed him. That’s crazy. Some weird dream about a perfect guy and my aunt? Probably a weird hormonal thing. Right? The past few nights I’d had dreams about finding something important. My dreams, the really vivid ones, usually meant something important. Except for maybe the one where Joe Biden was a smurf, but these dreams just seemed so real. I continued to think, trying to remember and analyze every part of my dream while I showered. 

After awhile I finally got out and shot a quick text to my aunt. “Had a weird dream. Gonna come over today so we can try and figure it out”. She was the only one who knew I had powers, or whatever they want to call it. She thought I was a witch, but a good witch. I could just do things sometimes. I just kind of ignored it and figured it was a weird imaginative thing. Whatever, I thought. She’ll light some candles, say something in Latin, and then have an epiphany and explain what the dream meant. She always has answers about the weird stuff that happens. 

“Mom, I’m gonna go see Auntie Miriam today. Okay?” I shouted across the house. 

“Okay honey, text me if you’re gonna stay there or come home tonight,” she yelled back. 

“Okay,” I responded. I blew dry my hair and through on a tank top and shorts. My long hair hung around me. It was only a short drive, about 15 minutes, to Auntie Miriam’s. I pulled into her driveway and hopped out of my truck. “I’m here” I texted as I opened the front door. It was already noon. I had no idea what she was doing or where she was. I heard foot steps down the hall. I walked into the kitchen, the boy from my dream was standing there. “Um, hi?” I said awkwardly. I wasn’t quite sure what to do or who the hell this was. I was sure I’d never seen him before besides my dream. “Where’s Miriam?” 

“Hi honey,” Auntie Miriam said coming in behind me. She greeted me with a hug and a smile. 

“Hey, so um, who’s that?” I asked, nodding in the boy’s direction. 

“That’s Michael. Michael, this is my niece, Fiona. Fiona, this is Michael. He’s staying with me,” she smiled. He walked toward me giving me a curious look. 

“Nice to meet you,” I reached out and shook his head. “But, Auntie, can we talk? In private?” 

She looked surprised but nodded. “There’s stuff in the fridge if you want lunch,” she told Michael as we walked toward the living room. “So what’s up?” She asked, sitting across from me. 

“Okay, so I had a really weird dream last night. Michael was in it, except I’ve never seen him before in my life. It’s like there’s something telling me he’s really important and powerful and that I need to be with him,” I pitched my voice low. It was a little frantic, like a child recalling a nightmare. 

“I thought this might happen. Michael, he’s special. He’s the antichrist,” she sighed deeply. 

I began to laugh. “The son of satan? That’s ridiculous.” But maybe not, there seemed to just be power radiating off of him.

“I think your powers are some how connected to him. I think you’re supposed to be with him. You guys obviously seem to be drawn to each other. Why don’t you stay for a few days? Get a feel for him?” Auntie Mead smiled. 

“Okay...” I reluctantly agreed. A million thoughts sprung into my mind. I mean, he is pretty cute. What am I saying? He’s straight up hot. In my dream, we were together. It was so weird but it was like, I was part of him. We were one with each other. There’s so much power radiating off of him. That’s crazy. I’ve never even talked to this guy. What? Is the universe trying to tell me we’re soul mates or something? 

Auntie Miriam told Michael I’d be staying for awhile. We didn’t interact very much for the next few days, but whenever I was near him I could just sense something about him. The more time I spent around him, the more I seemed to need him. Even with little interaction, I’d just feel something radiating between us. I’d sit in the living room and just scroll through social media while he read across from me on one of the other chairs. It felt like his eyes were always on me. I had to stop myself from staring at him. And god, he just smelled so good. Being near him was driving me wild. I couldn’t tell if he felt the same, but he was always watching. 

Those next few days I did my best to always look good, even when just helping with chores or running errands. I made an effort to remember to put on mascara and lip stick, and where my hair down. Everyone said my hair looked better down. It was long and red, went almost all the way down my back. 

It went on like this for awhile, us just barely interacting but feeling such a strong connection. I began to think it was just me and I was imagining things. But that dream, it always came back to me. The universe was whispering that we had to be together. On the seventh day of my stay, I was beginning to feel dreary. To cheer myself up, I decided to put a little extra effort in. I curled my hair, and put on one of my favorite sun dresses. It was a vibrant jade green, bringing out my green eyes. It went mid way down my thighs. It was an especially hot day, so the light dress was easy and comfortable. I matched it with a little gold eyeshadow and highlighter with bright red lips. It was one of my signature looks. 

I was walking down the hall when Michael grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me into my room, closing the door behind us. He held me by the shoulders against the wall. I felt like I should be a little freaked out, but I wasn’t. “Michael-“ I started. He cut me off. 

“Just listen. I am still figuring everything out, what my life means, what I’m supposed to do with it, who I’m supposed to become. I’m not sure on all of it, but I think we’re supposed to be together. I know you feel it, that connection we have. I’m so drawn to you. You’re so beautiful and intelligent. I think my life was laid out a certain way, with certain people meaning to be in it. I think you’re supposed to be in it, to be here with me,” Michael explained. 

My breath became heavy, my heart was racing. He was so, so close. He smelled so good, everything about him was intoxicating. I barely knew what to do. I reached up and gently pushed some hair out of his gorgeous face. God, he was so beautiful. Those bright blue eyes, the almost perfectly symmetrical features. His lips looked so soft and sweet. Everything ounce of my body was yearning for him. “I think you’re right,” I breathed out. 

The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. He closed the gap between us, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking deeper into the kiss.


	2. It Started With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and I gave in to our wild animal instincts. One small kiss can lead to so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a warning this chapter does contain mature content, that being vaginal sex.

Chapter two: It Started With Just A Kiss 

What a kiss it was. It wasn’t my first... or my second, or my third. But this kiss, it was something different. Electricity crackled between us, and I swear fireworks were actually going off. It was intense, to say the least. It was also really really good. Michael wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing his body completely against mine. He was so warm and smelled so good. Every inch of me felt like it was on fire. This was the type of kiss that woke princesses up from eternal slumber, one that made you feel like there was nothing else in the world besides you and him. 

We stood there for awhile, before slowly and reluctantly pulling away. Michael’s blue eyes were shining down at me. I didn’t know what to say. I was out of breath and the only thing on my mind was him, his proximity. He smiled gently and rested his forehead against mine. 

“I think that just proved my theory,” Michael whispered.

My mind spun for a second before I could actually remember what was happening. “It definitely did,” I tried to reply as smoothly as possible. I took another long look into his eyes, drinking in his dark features before my lips found his again. He moved his hand down, running his fingers under my dress and over my bare thigh. Every place he touched was on fire. My body responded completely to his, almost perfectly in sync. I jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me tightly, continuing the deep kiss. 

He stopped for a second, looking me in the eyes, before pushing me down onto the bed. He took his t shirt off and threw it to the side before continuing to kiss me. With a small flick of the wrist I was able to lock the door and shut the curtains. Candles that were scattered around the room all suddenly lit, that was Michael’s doing. My nails dig into his skin as I tried to pull him closer. I couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Fiona,” Michael breathed. He propped me up, reaching around to slowly unzip my dress. He stopped and pulled back a little, “You- you want this right?” 

“All I want is you,” I replied, fully unzipping my dress. 

Michael smiled lightly before continuing to kiss me. He slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders. His fingers were as light as a feather. He planted kiss down my neck and collar bone as he pushed my dress down. I pushed him away and wriggled out of it and tossed it to the side. I pulled him back down on top of me and thanked god I had had the idea to put on cute underwear. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Michael breathed against my bare skin. He was so elegant in all his maneuvers. I brought his lips back down to mine. My body was hungry for him, but I wanted to make every moment of this count. I reached down to start undoing his belt buckle. It was a bit of a dance, trying to get each other’s clothes off with it breaking away from the other. As much as I wanted every part of him, I couldn’t bare to take my lips off of his. 

Finally, our bodies were stripped. We were wrapped around each other, almost completely entangled. Michael pulled back once more, looking me in the eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?” 

I don’t think I’d ever been more sure of anything in my life. I nodded, biting my lip. He smiled down at me before kissing me again and gently pushing into me. This wasn’t my first time having sex, but it was the first time I felt the way I did. I’d always been self conscious of myself when I was with someone. I worried that I wasn’t pretty or hot enough, but with Michael, with Michael it was different. I was completely at ease with everything. It felt like things were just falling into place. We fit together like puzzle pieces, figuratively and literally. 

Nothing had felt better. My legs wrapped around him, pushing him farther in. I bit my lip, trying to stay quiet with moans. 

“Let me hear you, I wanna hear you,” he whispered in my ear. 

“Oh Michael,” I gasped out. He continued with long, hard strokes while at the same time kissing and biting my neck. This was bliss.

And as he told me to, I didn’t hold back any moans. My body was on fire. He had moved his hand down so he was also massaging my clit. His other hand was entwined in my hair.

“Fiona,” he moaned. “God you’re so wet. This is what you needed, huh? A good fucking?” 

My legs were shaking. My body ached in the best ways possible. My heart lurched as our bodies sunk together. He started picking up the pace going faster and faster until I was screaming in pleasure. “Oh god, oh my god, Michael,” I moaned out as I came. 

He slowed down to a gentler pace. He brought me into a deep kiss. As our lips broke away, he went harder and harder. “Fiona,” Michael smiled, cumming. 

We were tangled up in each other and the bed sheets. He lay down next to me, drawing me into his arms. My breathing was labored and my hair was damp with sweat. I didn’t know what to say. I curled up against him, I could hear his heart beating away. I felt so safe wrapped up with him. He ran his fingers lightly over my arm. I looked up at him, trying to read his features. 

Michael met my eyes before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “That was amazing. You’re amazing,” he said. His voice was so gentle, barely above a whisper. 

“Wow,” was the only thing I could mutter. I was so enthralled with him. Falling in love is supposed to be a long process a lot of people think, but scientifically it only takes 4 minutes. I think I fell for him over the first breakfast we had together, back when I first came to visit. I don’t think I’d ever been in love before, truly in love. I’d said it before and thought I was in love with people, but none of that was true. This, I’m pretty sure, is what being in love is actually like. “I’m falling in love with you,” I spit out. It came out so fast. I went pale, I couldn’t believe I just fucking said that. You don’t say that when you’re first getting together. But it was how I felt. My mind went through a billion scenarios in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Michael responded. “We’re meant to be.” 

Okay, that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting. I didn’t like commitment and if anyone else had said that to me, especially this early on, I would’ve ran for the hills. Except this time, I actually believed him.


	3. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More passion ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are ready for more smut lmao, but I’m glad y’all have been liking this. Feel free to leave comments! I wanna hear y’all’s thoughts!

Chapter three: In The Arms Of An Angel 

My head was still reeling from everything that had been said, but my heart new I was perfectly well wrapped up in his arms. “Hey,” I smiled. I moved so that I was straddling him. My hair fell down around my face as I looked down at him. 

“Hey,” Michael replied, putting his hands on my hips.

“Did you know that I will always be here, with open arms... and open legs and an open mouth?” I laughed lightly. I was so at ease in his presence. 

“Oh yeah?” He smiled back at me. He sat up and jolted my body against his. I could feel his hard dick under me. It made me blush ever so slightly. “Does that mean someone still needs more?” One of his hands moved up and gripped my throat. 

“I can never get enough,” I said wryly. He pressed our lips back together before flipping me into my back. He had me almost completely pinned down. 

He began trailing kisses down my neck and down my collar bone. Slowly, ever so slowly, his lips went down my body, exploring every area. They stopped occasionally to bite and suck, especially on my breasts. It was teasing in a way. It made me shake and yearn for so much more of him. I gripped the sheets underneath me. Finally, he got down to my thighs. He kissed and bit and sucked the insides of them until I was sure they were covered in hickeys and marks. He stopped and looked up at me for a second. 

“You taste so good,” Michael smirked at me. And with that, he stuck his head back down and went to work. He started just lightly running his tongue along the folds of my vulva, teasingly sticking it in just a little. My legs were shaking. I bit my lip, muffling my moans. 

“Oh Michael!” I yelped as he started circling his tongue around my clit. He knew what made me tic. He started sucking on my clit, continuing to play with it using his tongue. I was just about to cum as he suddenly stopped. I was about to question it, but before I could get a word out he thrust deeply into me. He went all in, all at once. It shocked my body in the best way. He continued to slam into me, hard and fast. Michael looked me in the eyes while he did this. It was a look of adoration. 

I continued to moan and yell his name as he went on. He whispered dirty little things in my ear. I hung on to his every word. “My princess,” Michael said softly, planting kisses around my jawline. “So lovely.” 

“Michael,” I moaned ever so lightly as I came.

“A good girl,” he smiled. Soon enough he came. 

We both lay there, panting. My body was exhausted. My heart still pounded furiously. I was shaking. His skin was so smooth beneath my finger tips. 

“You’re tired?” Michael’s soft voice rang through my ears. 

“A little,” I smiled, trying to stiffen a yawn. 

“Then sleep,” he replied.


	4. Like A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I hope you’re enjoying this so far. Sorry I ain’t posting a lot, I’m in the middle of final exams. I’ll be on break in a week and I’ll be able to write a lot more then :)

Chapter Four: Like A Dream 

I slept so soundly against him. My head rested on his chest, the rest of my body wrapped around him. He was soft and warm. I had a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. It was deep with no dreams. 

I awoke, my eyes fluttering open. I stretched out my arms, feeling for him. I jolted up. “Michael?” I asked, looking around the room. I was alone. My heart pounded for a second, scared that everything that had happened was a wild dream of mine. No, it couldn’t be. 

I stood up and slipped on my bathrobe. I crept downstairs. “Michael?” I called out again. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” I heard him reply. I sighed with relief. I walked in confidently, striding to his side. “Did you sleep well love?”

I nodded. “You gave me a little bit of a fright when I woke up alone,” I said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I’d make you some tea for when you woke up,” he kissed my forehead and placed an arm around my waist. 

“Thank you,” I smiled. He handed me a mug and I sipped. We stood there in silence for a little bit, my mind and body still waking up. “I was thinking about taking a shower. Would you care to join me?” I smirked. I placed the mug down and offered up my hand. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Michael smiled back taking my hand.

I lead him upstairs into the bathroom and let my robe slip to the ground. In return he took off the boxers and t shirt he’d thrown on. “You are so gorgeous,” he placed his hands on my hips and brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body up against him. Nothing felt better then his bare skin against mine. 

After a little bit, I pulled away. I really didn’t want to. “Okay, I’m not gonna be able to ever get anything done if you keep doing that,” I laughed softly. 

Michael smiled down at me. “What if I don’t want you to get anything done?” He pulled me into a deeper kiss. 

We stayed that way for a little while. My phone started to vibrate on the counter. I stopped and glanced over at it. It was my best friend, Zach.

“Give me a sec,” I said to Michael. I picked up the phone. “Hey what’s up?”

“Tomorrow me, Jas, Jeremy, and Charlie are going to the beach. Wanna come?” He responded. 

“Can I bring someone along?” I asked looking into Michael’s blue eyes. 

“Oh, is that why you haven’t been responding to my texts? A new plaything?” Zach laughed. 

“Yeah, but this one might be a little more,” I smiled. “Let me ask if he wants to.” I pulled the phone away from my face. “Do you want to come party at the beach with my friends?” 

Michael nodded, “As long as I get to see you in a sexy bikini I’m in.” 

I laughed. “Okay Zach we’ll come.”

“Okay, sounds good. Are you at your aunts?” Zach asked. 

“Yep,” I replied. 

“Okay we’ll pick you up at ten, see you tomorrow. Love you,” he answered. 

“Love you too,” I said, hanging up the phone. 

Michael gave me a curious look with my words. “He is my best friend, like a brother to me, and also very very gay,” I reassured. “No need to be jealous. But, my sort of ex will be there.”

“Sort of ex?” He asked. 

“We made out and stuff a few times, but that was it. It was a dumb decision on my part,” I sighed. “But I definitely don’t want Charlie anymore. I barely wanted him when we were together.”

“Then I’ll just have to make sure he knows you’re mine,” Michael growled in my ear. 

“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?” I smirked. 

He brought his lips down to my neck and started biting and sucking. It was definitely gonna leave a mark. I laughed as he continued around my neck and collar bone. One hand rested on my hip while the other slipped down and squeezed my ass. I gripped him tighter, letting my head fall back. He pulled me into the shower with him, placing a kiss against my lips. 

Michael pulled away. “You’re already pretty marked up from earlier,” he smiled, admiring his handiwork. I glanced down, noticing my breasts had many hickeys on them. I shrugged and pulled him into another kiss. 

Finally after making out for awhile we pulled away from each other and turned the shower on. The steaming water ran over our skin. Michael soaped me up, massaging me with his strong hands. We stopped for moments to kiss and just hold each other. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was floating. God, he was so gorgeous. His cheekbones were so perfectly carved. His eyes held the ocean within them.

We turned the water off and dried off. I glanced down at my phone. It was getting late, and I had about a thousand texts from my friends. They all wanted to know about Michael. “Late night dinner and then bed?” I asked him. 

“Sounds good to me,” he kissed my forehead. 

We each went and slipped some clothes on. I put on athletic shorts and a tank top then went down to the kitchen. There wasn’t much for food so I ordered a pizza. Michael soon came down in flannel pajama pants and no shirt. 

We ate happily. He asked about my friends and Charlie. It was a relaxing meal. Auntie Miriam came home from wherever she was. “You two seem to be getting along,” she smiled. 

I nodded. “Tomorrow we’re gonna go to the beach with the shit show,” I told her. 

“Sounds fun,” she replied. 

Soon enough me and Michael went off to bed. I lay with my back pressed up against him. He had one arm slung over me and the other under me. I fell asleep quickly and soundly.


	5. Sun, Sand, and Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Michael spend a fun day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. How y’all doing? My life is pretty hectic lately so I’m writing as much as I can fit into my schedule. I was also thinking about starting another series on top of this one, an alternative ending to the season. What would y’all think? Also I hope you’re ready for some hardcore fluff.

Chapter five: Sand, Sun, Satisfaction 

I dawned my favorite black bikini, shoving my hair up into a messy bun. I slipped on a pair of high waist cut off jean shorts and some flip flops. Zach was gonna be here any minute. Michael pulled me by my hips to him. 

“I really like this bikini,” he said, kissing me. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you, darling boy,” I smiled. “Now come on, they’re gonna be here any minute.” 

I took his hand and lead him downstairs. I grabbed my bag just as Zach’s car pulled into the driveway. All the windows were rolled down. “Hey!” Zach said out the window. 

“Hey!” I replied as Michael and I got in the car. It was a little cramped as it was technically only supposed to sit five. I sat on Michael’s lap while Jas sat on Jeremy’s. Zach and Charlie were up front. “Michael, this Jeremy, Jas, Zach, and Charlie. Everybody, this is Michael.” 

Everyone said hey before we dove deeply into interrogation mode. Everyone wanted to know about me and Michael. 

Zach was the first to comment on the marks covering us. “I guess you guys have been having fun,” he smirked. “Surprised you came up for air long enough to grace us with your presence.” 

“Shut up,” I laughed. “You’re just mad because last time I checked you weren’t getting any.” 

Everyone laughed at that. “You’re right, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this,” Zach replied. 

“What can I say? I just can’t get enough,” I shrugged. Michael laughed softly and kissed my cheek. 

“Don’t yuck her yum Zach,” Jas joked. 

It was nice to hang with them. It had been awhile since we’d been able to all get together. We were all way to open with each other, but then again, that’s what friends are for. 

“So what’s the story?” Jeremy asked. 

“It is a complicated one at that, but short version? Michael is a stray my aunt took in and well I’m just unresistible,” I said. 

“I think you couldn’t resist me,” Michael laughed. 

“Either way, it was destine to be, the universe’s will,” I sighed, snuggling closer to Michael. 

“That I can agree with,” Michael said, gently squeezing me. 

“Wow, you guys are serious,” Charlie said flatly. 

“Some things are just meant to be,” I replied, my voice almost sing-songy. I was pretty euphoric. Waking up in Michael’s arms was perfect. I was with the love of my life and hanging out with some of my best friends going to a favorite place of mine. What more could a girl want?

It was a short drive to the beach. We all piled out of the car and went to find a nice spot. Surprisingly, it wasn’t very crowded. We spread out blankets in the bright sun on the soft sand. Michael rubbed me down with sun tan lotion. His hands were warm and my mind went to yesterday. He really was the best I’d ever had. Michael’s hair shown golden in the sun light. He looked as handsome as ever. I wanted to melt into him again. 

I turned and sat on him so o was straddling him. I pressed myself against him, bringing my mouth down to his. Michael responded, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back hard. 

“Oh my god, get a room,” Charlie snapped. 

I broke the kiss and turned to him. “Somebody jealous?” I winked at him before kissing Michael again. 

“Play nice children,” Zach said. 

I stood up and smirked down at Michael. “If you catch me, you can have me,” I said before taking off towards the water. I got maybe up to my knees in the water before he caught up. I shrieked happily as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. We both laughed as he pulled me deeper into the water. We let ourselves fall back into the waves. It was really cold. We swam out enough so Michael could just stand with his head above the water. I wrapped myself around him, my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. His hands held onto me tightly. 

“Hey,” he whispered to me. 

“Hey,” I smiled back. 

“I love you,” Michael said. My smile broadened. I planted my lips down on his. It was a light kiss, a happy kiss. 

Everyone else soon joined us in the water. “Holy fuck it’s cold,” Zach shivered. 

“See that’s why you get a boyfriend, they’re good space heaters,” I laughed as I turned slightly to Zach. 

“Yes I am really just her own personal furnace,” Michael laughed with me. 

“It’s why I keep you around,” I pressed my lips lightly against him. “But yes, it is cold.” 

“Does my princess wanna go make out on the beach in the warm sun?” Michael asked, holding me close. 

“You read my mind,” I smiled. He held me tightly and carried me on to the beach, laying me down on the blanket. “I love you,” I said softly before pressing my lips to his. We lay together, wrapped around each other, and continued to kiss. The others joined us on the beach, but I didn’t pay much attention to them. I was completely and utterly focused on him. 

Finally we just were together. I was on my stomach, starting to drift off to sleep. Michael sat up next to me chatting with my friends. 

“That girl can nap anywhere,” Zach laughed. 

“To be fair the beach is one of the best places to nap,” Jas cut in. 

“Oh she deserves it,” Michael said, gently rubbing my back. “She deserves everything.”

“Wow, so you guys are like really into each other, huh?” Charlie said awkwardly. 

“I’m in love with her, I don’t understand how anyone couldn’t be,” Michael replied. His voice was soft and his hands warm. 

“What do you mean?” Zach asked. 

“She’s kind, and she’s beautiful, and she’s one hell of a cook. There’s everything to love about her. She is the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Look at her, she’s so gorgeous. She’s also intelligent and not to mention flexible...” Michael’s words trailed off. 

“Wow,” Jas sighed dreamily. 

“I don’t know how anyone could give her up,” Michael said slightly pointedly. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

I propped myself up a little which seemed to startle everyone. “Michael...” I whispered. I was aglow. My heart was so full of love and adoration for him. I felt like my insides were melting I was so happy. I sat up and gently cupped his face in my hands. “I love you so much. I don’t plan on ever letting you go. You’re mine.” 

He smiled and then pressed his lips to mine. He was so safe and warm. Every time we kissed it was like sparks flew. “I don’t think I could ask for a better boyfriend,” I said as we pulled away. “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y’all liked it. I’m a college student so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to post new chapters but I’m really enjoying writing this.


End file.
